


Mango Mango Chiquita

by Whisper132



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-28
Updated: 2006-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys, aprons and mangos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mango Mango Chiquita

Chitose ate a lot of weird shit, most of it organic, high in fiber, and grown in his parents' backyard. Miyuki ate it too, because she thought everything Senri did was amazing and she wanted to grow up to be just like him. Senri's parents were normal. His mother stayed home and kept house and his father was a professor at the local cram school, teaching economics to ronin students who, in all likelihood, would give up the dream after a few more failed exams.

"Kippei, you're spacing out." Chitose waved his mother's spatula and grinned. It was cute, really, seeing Senri being all domestic, decked in his mother's seafoam apron. The yellowish brown mess that glopped around the frying pan and stunk of Indian spices and sugar was not so cute.

"What is that crap?" Kippei dared to move closer, poking at the globs with a chopstick.

"Mango curry," Chitose said, proud of his creation. You could tell he was pleased because he was showing teeth while he smiled – Senri really needed to see a dentist about that double tooth of his – and his unspatulaed hand was on Tachibana's ass. The grope quotient always went up when Senri was in a good mood.

It would have been dumb to say that the stuff in the pan looked no more like curry than a dog's bowel discharge.

"Don't make that face. You'll like it."

Kippei doubted he could like anything _that_ color, but he smiled and nodded to appease Senri. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're out today. Miyuki has a tournament." Chitose turned off the burner and set the pan of 'curry' aside. "Why? Want to ravish me in the kitchen?"

The way Chitose leaned back over the counter made a tempting display. Hell, Chitose made a tempting display, no matter the surroundings. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, then yeah. I would." Kippei was already planning how to get Chitose's clothes off while leaving him in the apron. Defiling him while he wore his mom's apron sounded hot.

"Just give me a few to get the rice started. We can do it while the rice is cooking." Chitose scouted the kitchen for the measuring cup.

"Twenty minutes isn't ravaging time. Twenty minutes is a quick fuck." Tachibana crawled down the wall and sat on the floor, knees pulled to his chest, pushing against what should have been a raging erection but was only a slight irritation in his pants. "You can be a real bitch sometimes, you know that?"

"So you keep saying." Chitose set the lid on the rice cooker before tapping at Kippei's side with his foot. "Now come here." He patted the counter.

Tachibana grunted to his feet and stood next to the counter, arms crossed over his chest, head turned away from his boyfriend. He certainly wasn't blushing. "I'm here," he said, making sure his words came out in an agitated grunt. Tachibana didn't want a quick job in the kitchen, he wanted a long and pleasurable screw against the counter with Chitose in an apron. It was the least fate owed to him if he had to eat Chitose's mango crap and pretend to like it.

"Somebody's in a mood." Chitose turned Tachibana to face him. "You're not sulking, are you, Kippei?" Chitose's hands slid down Tachibana's sides and rubbed at his hips. "You're not having a hissy fit because you're not getting your way. Are you?"

"No." It sounded childish, even to Tachibana.

"Good. I don't like whiners." Chitose's hips moved forward, pressing Tachibana's ass into the counter. "We've got 19 minutes left. Tell me what you want, Kippei."

All thoughts of bending Chitose over the counter fled with the firm press of Chitose's groin. "Fuck me," Tachibana said, moving forward to press closer to Chitose.

Chitose nipped at Kippei's ear. "Mmm. Good idea."

As Chitose spun him around, Kippei got a good whiff of the mango curry and gagged. "Hurry," he said, hoping to be distracted from the spicy scent clinging to his nasal passage and stinging his sinuses.

Once upon a time, Kippei might have cringed at olive oil being rammed up his ass. Now, so long as Chitose's fingers were doing the ramming, it was fine. Funny how sentiment made him stupid.

"Hurry it up, the rice'll be done soon." Tachibana wiggled on Chitose's fingers. He didn't really need much prepwork these days. Frequent use did wonders to make sure he was ready with minimum fuss.

Chitose slipped in, molding his chest to Kippei's back. "Who's the bitch now," he chuckled. "Only ten minutes left, Kippei."

Senri was a dork and horrible at bedroom talk. He spouted all manner of puns and talked about his family and his tennis team. Kippei wanted to be told that his ass felt tight and that sliding through him was like being cushioned in velvet. He wanted Chitose to smack his ass every now and then and praise the muscled backside Kippei worked so hard on.

Instead, Chitose said, "What do you want for dessert, Kippei?"

"Fuck!" was the only response Chitose's enthusiastic movements would allow Kippei to make, even though Tachibana wanted a French silk pie with extra whipped cream and chocolate shavings.

"That's not a dessert, Kippei." Chitose's rhythm picked up. "We should finish before the rice is done. Ungh. I want to get some garnish done. Ah."

They were done nearly as soon as they had started and Kippei was mortified that he was the first to go, despite Chitose's non-sexy banter. Maybe he was getting used to it. Maybe he was just really horny and watching monkeys mating on the nature channel was enough to get him off.

"Go ahead and clean up while I get dinner finished." Chitose zipped up and straightened his apron. "I just have to reheat the curry a bit, peel some lime zest, and we're ready to eat."

Kippei slid down to the floor again, not bothering with his pants. After eating the curry he'd probably be running to the bathroom, anyway.

"Here," Chitose said, pushing a plate into Kippei's hands. "The taste of love!"

Kippei poked at the brown mango bit before slipping it into his mouth and letting it slide, sludge-like, down the back of his throat. The taste of love was vomit with a dash of pepper and some nutmeg. "It's great," he said, looking around for a glass of water – anything to get the vile taste out of his mouth.

A pair of pants landed in his lap. "Hurry up and eat, Kippei, so you can have dessert."

Tachibana turned and caught a glimpse up Chitose's apron.

Tachibana ate the curry in record time and, after a brief but torrid love affair with the toilet, came back to the kitchen for dessert.


End file.
